KAYLA MARIE POTTER
by Hpkayla
Summary: confessions of a teenage drama queen...blah blah


The Letter  
Running. Running away. Running toward. Or just plain running. Running can be good. Running can be bad. For Al Smith running was everything. Because at the end of every summer Al had to run. Had to run away. To a school her mother hated. But for Al it was a dream come true. A time and place to escape. Escape from the money, the pain, and the stepfathers.  
Al had no life during the summer. Her mother would bring a new "uncle" in every day. All Al would do was sit and watch TV. Until that day. Until the day when the post-man brought a letter to Al, a beautiful blue envelope addressed to her. (Blue was Al's favorite color) When Al checked the mail that afternoon, she had no idea what was in that blue envelope. She didn't even know it existed. She walked down the hot street with her hair flowing behind her. When she got to the mailbox, there was only one thing in it.  
The blue envelope. It was addressed to Al Smith. Nothing more nothing less. She quickly opened it. In her dead father's handwriting, were the words "Go to London". Al read it over and over again. She wished it would explain more. And then it did. Out of nowhere words appeared on the blue paper. They said, "Meet Eddy there" "He will tell you what to do."  
Al had heard the name Eddy before. Her mother had said that he was a bad apple. Well she needed to get away, why not go to London. Then something struck her. How would she get to London from Beverly Hills, California? Then she went inside to think, and on the way she was distracted by her thoughts, and she made a ticket fall. She quickly got out of her trance and studied the ticket. It was a plane ticket to London. Wow. Al quickly took the ticket to her room. She studied it a bit more; it said the plane left on July 9 that was tomorrow. She stuffed it under her pillow as her mother drunkenly walked in. "Hello dear, have you seen my plane ticket to London", her mother said as she stumbled. "Mum, I didn't know you were going to London" "Well I am, so have you seen it" "no" As her mother walked out Al swore she heard "Good for nothing bitch."  
Al was so happy; she was going to London to see Eddy now that she thought about it she had a vague memory of a short, plump man who giggled a lot. Maybe this was Eddy. At dinner the table had three places, usually it was set for two. Al wondered, but not for long. Because just then a man that was like four feet tall and full of hair and pimples, except for the top of his head, which was bald and shiny, walked in. He had blond hair around his bald spot and red haired beard. He started talking and his voice was very oily. Must be a new boyfriend. Then an "uncle". Then her four-thousandth stepfather. But hopefully Al wouldn't be here for all that. At dinner the most Al said was "hi" and "uhuh". After dinner Al went straight to her room. She took the ticket to a new life out and looked at it. The plane left at noon. She quickly set her alarm for five a.m. she would leave before her mum woke up. Al started to pack and was almost done when she just fell asleep. Al awoke to a beeping sound; it had been in her dream. As she struggled to turn off her alarm, she suddenly remembered the ticket. Al swelled inside and hurriedly finished her packing. And she was off, off to a new life.  
At eleven-forty –five Al was at the airport. By twelve thirty she was well on her way to a new life. Al couldn't contain her excitement, but soon enough she fell asleep. Al awoke late the next morning in a car filled with sunshine. She looked up and next to her was the short, plump man, and he was giggling. "Good morning, Ms.Smith" "I am Eddy." Al wanted to say, "I know", but all that came out was, "Why am I here?" "You're here because you decided to come." Said, Eddy with a smile. I know, I know, you want to know what that letter is about. Well, uhh did you ever wonder how your father died? Al wanted to say "yes" but all that came out was a quiet nod. Well, first off you're a witch. And where you come from, the magic world there are three sides, the evil side, Inglenook senior's side, and Inglenook junior's side. Well your dad is on Inglenook Jr.'s side, because the other Inglenook, his first name is Growen is a bit mad and he believes that things should be left alone. Well, the other Inglenook, his name is Josser try's to fight back, he believes 


End file.
